


То, что поддержевает на плаву

by Nana_noona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Androids, Bad Weather, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Light Angst, Memory Alteration, Near Future, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_noona/pseuds/Nana_noona
Summary: Весь мой так тяжело выстроенный хороший настрой судьба в очередной раз слила в канализацию. В такие моменты, единственное, что оставляет меня на плаву, это послать реальность, которая очевидно не желала моего в ней присутствия, и погрузиться в манящие волны воспоминаний.
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	То, что поддержевает на плаву

Я очнулся от пронзительного стрекота будильника. И кто вообще решил, что под трели птиц приятно просыпаться? Весёлое соловьиное щебетание никак не вязалось с пасмурным холодным утром бетонного мегаполиса. Я гаркнул на будильник, заставляя его заткнуться. В ответ тот пожелал мне доброго утра и учтиво поинтересовался, что я буду на завтрак, попутно забивая мне уши всякой ненужной информацией, по типу состояния загруженности дорог и прогноза погоды. Я хмыкнул, иногда чтобы испортить настроение хватает и мелочи, даже будильника, не сумевшего правильно оценить моё расположение духа. Выдохнул, успокаиваясь, всё же не стоит обижаться на технику, всего-то следующую своим алгоритмам, и уже ровным голосом заказал омлет. "Запрос принят. Желаете начать уборку комнаты?"- будильник явно не хотел оставлять меня в покое. А разве уборка требовалась, ещё вчера вечером комната блистала. Я осмотрел помещение: весь пол был засыпан землёй, а под распахнутым окном лежал разбитый горшок. Нехотя выпутавшись из тёплого кокона одеяла, я подошёл к окну, из которого в комнату дул промораживающий ветер, он-то и раздвинул ночью приоткрытые оконные створки, устроив в комнате беспорядок. Я присел перед керамическими осколками, лежащими в груде земли - всем оставшимся от бывшего украшения комнаты. Ещё один цветок стал жертвой моей оплошности. Нет, я вовсе не был фанатом озеленения моих владений, да и, если цветы не чахли от моей манеры полива, с которой любое растение могло почувствовать себя кактусом, то обязательно становились жертвой таких вот случайностей, которые происходили со мной на удивление часто. Однако цветы не плохо так разбавляли серый интерьер, который не поддавался ни тёплому освещению, ни мелким безделушкам, которыми я исправно уставлял комнату, пытаясь создать в ней уют. Островки настоящей жизни, они не давали глазу утонуть в обилии техники и мониторов, заполняющих большую часть пространства квартиры. Я поднял из кучки сломанный росточек. Суккулент, на него возлагались надежды прожить дольше остальных на этой опасной территории, но бойца, согнувшегося под напором обстоятельств, постигла судьба собратьев. Вздохнув, я бросил растение обратно в землю — даже если бы и попытался его спасти, не через день, так два его бы явно настиг рок судьбы, в лице моей рассеянности. Конечно, я мог бы купить технологичный горшок с автоматическим поливом и всякими другими, на мой взгляд, бессмысленными приблудами. С таким горшком я мог бы перестать обременять себя заботой о цветах, знай только выполняй его редкие просьбы, как покупка закончившегося удобрения, но моя психика ещё одного разговаривающего предмета мебели явно не выдержит. Ко мне и так каждый чайник обращается с предложениями, как сделать мою жизнь комфортнее, что, по иронии, раздражает только сильней. Поднявшись и закрыв окно, изрядно таки продрогший, я двинулся по направлению к выходу из комнаты, стараясь развозить грязь как можно меньше, оставив уборку на совесть робота-пылесоса. 

Из кухни уже веяло приятным, но порядком приевшимся ароматом жареных яиц. Я приземлился на единственный стул за обеденным столом и уставился в окно. Ничего интересного меня там не ждало, поэтому я погрузился в мысли.

Сразу в голове вспыхнуло воспоминание, как меня с сестрёнкой, именно в такую погоду, не выпустили на улицу, вынуждая играть дома. Со стороны родителей это было шагом, мягко говоря, недальновидным. Мы не собирались откладывать активные игры на потом, поэтому организовались дебоширить в замкнутом пространстве. И, разумеется, в воцарившейся анархии чуть не снесли дом. После того, как с установкой "не бесноваться" нас заперли в детской, мы вышли из положения, построив подушечный форт. О, это было величайшее строение, на которое только способно детское воображение! Мы с сестрёнкой стащили подушки и одеяла со всего дома и собрали их в две большие конструкции по обе стороны комнаты. Они были почётно объявлены моей и Киры резиденциями, с гордо возвышающимися флагами ручной работы, смастерёнными за пару минут из цветной бумаги. В детском воображении две конфликтующие стороны, бросив попытки договориться мирным путём, наконец, схлестнулись в ожесточённом сражении. Азарт противостояния горел в наших глазах, поэтому я и Кира не жалели сил, метая пуховые снаряды. Предсказуемо, орудия не всегда прилетали по назначению, а это значит, что предметов, которые можно было так или иначе сбить, позже мы не досчитались. Вечером родители во второй раз осознали свой просчёт, но видя неизмеримую радость на наших лицах, решили отложить воспитание до утра. Мы с сестрёнкой, разгорячённые поединком, долго не могли улечься спать, выпрашивая ещё немного времени для игр. Помню, как, с целью нас успокоить, папа читал увлекательную книжку, пока мы, хрустя свежеиспеченным маминым печеньем, наблюдали в окне танец снежинок. Улыбка, навеянная хорошим воспоминанием, сразу расцвела на моём лице. Интересно, а сегодня тоже пойдёт снег? 

Из приятных мыслей меня вырвал звон робота-шеф-повара, оповещающий о завершении готовки. Тарелка ещё дымящегося омлета, опустилась перед моим носом. Я принялся за трапезу, но, как это бывает ранним утром, кусок никак не шёл в горло. Бросив это дело, решил забежать перед работой в кафе и позавтракать чашкой кофе. Оставил тарелку с расковырянным омлетом на столе и начал собираться в офис.

Вышел я с вагоном времени в запасе, так что, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы прийти в срок, двинулся по улице, разглядывая окружение. Странно, но проходя в который раз по этому маршруту, я умудрялся подмечать что-то новое: вывески, надписи, люди, которые раньше ускользали от прицела моего интереса. Кажется, только сегодня я вышел заранее, поэтому мог вдоволь разглядывать нависающие надо мной здания. Массивные бетонные строения грузно возвышались над широким тротуаром и, казалось, скоро обрушатся на него под весом собственной усталости, роняя на голову ничего не подозревающих прохожих многотонные глыбы и щедро осыпая стеклянным крошевом. Я понимал их. Иногда сам чувствовал себя тоскливым небоскребом, вынужденным провести всю свою жизнь на одном месте и служащим только для того, чтобы удовлетворять потребности равнодушных людей. Я шёл по этой бесконечной аллее зданий, продолжая вглядываться в безликие строения, возможно, пытаясь найти в их тяжести смысл такого существования. Будто попал в так долго игнорируемый мир, что так внезапно напомнил о весе в твоей жизни. Хотя я быстро бросил это занятие, так как холод, пробирающийся под пальто, заставлял меня вздрагивать при каждом шаге, поэтому я ускорился, желая прийти на место назначения как можно скорее. 

И вот двери любимого кафе передо мной, открываю их, над головой ожидаемо звучит приветствующий звон колокольчика. Я, утешенный тем, что миссия по спасению от уличной сырости завершена, отдаю пальто в распоряжение вешалки, что как мирно выехала из стены, так и вернулась на место, унося с собой заполученный от меня трофей. Людей даже, как для раннего утра, было не так уж и мало. Видимо они, как и я, находили в кафе убежище от царящей на улице непогоды. Прохожу мимо вечно занятых столиков перед окном и уверенным шагом иду вглубь заведения. Никогда не любил садиться в центре зала, предпочитая располагаться в укромных местах поодаль от людей. Подойдя к приглянувшемуся столику, я приземлился на мягкий диванчик и машинально уткнулся в меню, лежавшему на деревянной столешнице. Просматривая пёстрые картинки с разнообразными напитками и закусками, я понял, что ничего нового я там не найду, всё же я заглядываю сюда довольно часто и уже, можно сказать, выучил список местных предложений наизусть. Возвращая тонкий планшет в исходное состояние, я откидываюсь на спинку дивана. Погружаюсь в умиротворяющий фоновый шум, который присутствует в любом кафе: приглушённые разговоры посетителей, звон приборов, монотонное гудение кофе машины, пропуская через себя безмятежность царящей здесь атмосферы. Краем уха улавливаю за спиной шушуканье официанток, что, как и любой работник, не упустят шанс отлынивать от добросовестного труда. Они явно старались не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но увлечённость темой не давала этого сделать. Девушки то и дело повышали тон, бурно реагируя на диалог и тут же, спохватившись, поглядывали по сторонам, отмечая, сколько глаз приковано к ним в этот момент. "... просто дух захватывает! - эта фраза оказалась особенно громкой. - Лечу с огромной высоты, подо мной заснеженные горы, ветер гудит в ушах, что просто не пережить! Меня ещё в самолёте скрутило, думала — не смогу, но прыгнула же! Потом долго ещё отойти не могла, адреналин просто бушевал...", - она вдохновенно описывала свои приключения, пока вторая только ахала, захваченная её рассказом. Завершив повествование, она замолчала, ожидая похвал в сторону её героизма, которые не заставили себя ждать: "Я тебе так завидую! Всегда мечтала прыгнуть с парашютом, а тебе удалось отхватить такое воспоминание! Это же событие раз на всю жизнь!" - только после этих слов она вспомнила, где находится, и они снова перешли на едва уловимый шёпот. Моя бровь недоуменно поползла вверх. Официантка, что может позволить себе прыжки с парашютом? Оценив примерно её финансовое положение, я сделал закономерный вывод о природе этих воспоминаний.

Осознав, что трачу время попусту, я стукнул по кнопке на столе, сигнализируя о том, что готов сделать заказ. Официантки среагировали на короткий гудок, прекращая разговоры. Тут же я почувствовал затылком недовольный сверлящий взгляд, но подошедшая девушка приветливо мне улыбалась. Я не стал её задерживать и быстро заказал выбранный напиток. Она дружелюбно поблагодарила меня за заказ и, одарив ещё одной улыбкой, поспешила воплощать его в жизнь.

Проследив за шустрой походкой девушки, я вновь оглядел раскинувшееся передо мной помещение. Из моего укромного места мне открывался вид почти на весь зал. В кафе старательно поддерживали антураж комфортной простоты и единения с природой. Место вычурных украшений заменяли разнообразные растения, мирно занимающие свои углы или, наоборот, старающиеся исследовать как можно большее пространство, с каждым днём отвоёвывая у людей положенное им место. Взгляд прошёлся по резным торшерам, укутывающим своим тёплым светом деревянные круглые столики, окружённые небольшими уютными диванчиками. С потолка к этому манящему свету тянули свои лианы вечноцветущие тропические растения, создавая атмосферу нахождения в таинственном, но совершенно не враждебном лесу. В воздухе витал аромат зелёной свежести, даря лёгким отдых от пыли серого города. Казалось, что вот-вот откуда-то из недр буйной растительности вылетят цветастые бабочки и начнут вытанцовывать свой незамысловатый вальс вокруг диковинных цветов. Закрыть глаза и забыть суетливые толпы людей, истошные визги сигналов машин, сплетающихся воедино с выкриками недовольных водителей в невыносимую какофонию, пронизывающую слякоть, бьющийся в тщетных потугах сбить с ног ветер. Нет, я не там, не в этом море колющих нос запахов, давящих на психику звуков, испепеляющей глаза иллюминации, я в тихом, убаюкивающем коконе зелени, что оставляет на душе всё новые царапины, попытайся лишь покинуть его.

В моё хрупкое умиротворение пробивается монотонное постукивание капель о стекло. Взгляд мазнул по ручейкам, уныло стекающим по окну. Дождь. Сегодня пошёл дождь. Досада наполнила всё моё существо. Надежда увидеть падающие с небес снежные хлопья таяла в воде, сейчас смывающей с города всю его грязь, и собирая её под ногами. Весь мой так тяжело выстроенный хороший настрой судьба в очередной раз слила в канализацию. В такие моменты единственное, что оставляет меня на плаву, это послать реальность, которая очевидно не желала моего в ней присутствия, и погрузиться в манящие волны воспоминаний.

Мысли не унесли меня далеко, наоборот оставляя в ласковом уюте кафе. Я вспомнил наши с сестрой тут посиделки. Кира всегда любила растения, и, обнаружив это место, я сразу загорелся желанием привести её сюда. Есть ли смысл говорить, в каком ажиотаже она находилась, стоило только увидеть такое разнообразие флоры? Не могу забыть её сверкающий взгляд, увлечённо изучающий каждый стебель. Я смог усадить Киру за стол только после того, как её усилиями был установлен вид, наверное, каждого цветка. Смутно помню, о чём мы тогда говорили, она всё щебетала, кажется, что-то про выбранный ею университет, а я только наслаждался этим, по-детски радостным, выражением лица. Кира уже давно не смотрела на меня так, и я хотел уловить каждую искорку, скрывающуюся с её ресниц. Столько лет прошло, она уже выглядит совсем взрослой, но стоит ей только сбросить напускную серьёзность, как я вижу в ней ту самую девчушку, с которой мы проводили далёкие беззаботные деньки. Безмятежно следил за её бурной жестикуляцией, слегка покачиваясь в такт слов. Я и сам уже долгое время не был так счастлив. 

Второй раз за сегодня меня выдернули из грёз звякнувшей по столу посудой. Передо мной стояла чашка кофе и блюдце с небольшим пирожным, красиво политым шоколадным сиропом. "За счёт заведения, для нашего постоянного клиента", - ответила официантка на мой немой вопрос. Неожиданно приятный жест со стороны кафе потянул моё настроение в противоположную от плинтуса сторону. Я благодарно улыбнулся девушке, и та с чувством выполненного долга утопала заниматься другими посетителями.

Как же это оказывается приятно, когда тебя помнят, думал я, с интересом рассматривая предложенную сладость. Мне даже стало немного неловко от осознания того, что официантки, подавшей мне это угощение, я не припоминал. Ну что ж, этот урок судьбы упустить не могу, я перевесился через столик и внимательно пригляделся к профессионально приветливому лицу девушки. Всмотрелся в изящные буквы имени, выведенные твёрдым почерком на бейджике, аккуратно прикреплённом к белоснежной блузке. Я принял обычное сидячее положение, также аккуратно закрепляя на доске моей памяти внешность девушки. Удовлетворённый содеянным, вернулся к ожидавшему меня завтраку. Мягкое шоколадное суфле приятно таяло во рту, просто волшебно сочетаясь с горьковатым привкусом кофе. Я растянулся в довольной улыбке Чеширского кота. За такие мелочи я и люблю живое обслуживание. Ну вот кто, как не человек сможет сделать настолько дружелюбный жест в твою сторону? Не смотря на то, что эмоции роботов выглядят очень натурально, за ними чувствуется фальшь. Даже в наше время ещё не удалось сделать андроидов, неотличимых от людей. Под прицелом оскала робота-официанта я чувствую себя максимально некомфортно, поэтому и стараюсь обходить рестораны с роботизированным персоналом стороной. Видимо, я отношусь к тому небольшому проценту, что просто не воспринимает хуманизированные машины. Что ж, остаётся только ждать изобретения роботов, безупречных в своём поведении. А ведь технологии и вправду сильно продвинулись вперёд, виртуальная реальность давно в использовании, а лидеры игровой индустрии уже заявляют о разработке целых миров с полным погружением. Этому сильно поспособствовало открытие многих тайн восприятия информации и эмоций человеческим мозгом. Что, в свою очередь, дало возможность для манипуляций с людским подсознанием. Внезапная мысль отвлекла меня от всех размышлений и остатков немного остывшего кофе. Как я только мог забыть, что на вечер запланировано уже долго мной ожидаемое мероприятие?! Наполняясь всё большей уверенностью в предстоящем дне, поспешно впихиваю в себя остатки трапезы. Время уже позднее, если так можно сказать про утро, пришла пора покидать надёжное убежище кафе и выдвигаться на офисную каторгу. Одним движением карточки по многофункциональному планшету меню оплатил счёт, оставив щедрые чаевые на имя запомнившейся официантки, направился к двери выхода, ловко маневрируя среди столиков. Вешалка, пробурчав что-то благодарное, покорно выдала мне предмет одежды и вернулась в стену, ожидая новых носителей наживы. Я посмотрел через стеклянную дверь на расплывающийся, как акварель, внешний мир, не решаясь шагнуть за пределы комфортной зоны. Однако продолжаться долго это не могло, и я был вынужден ступить на мокрый асфальт. 

Мир вокруг меня изменился: и так уже громоздкие здания, казалось, только набухли от дождя и теперь валились от неподъёмного веса, удерживаемые лишь стенами товарищей. Цвета поблёкли в дымке мелких капель и звуки стали доноситься, будто из глухих недр старого колодца. Город стал невыносимо тоскливым. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он плакал моросящими слезами дождя, оглашая каждого своим отчаянием, перекрывая любые звуки, которые мешали обливать улицы своей печалью. Туман навис над дорогой, заставляя людей замедляться и вслушиваться в безнадёжную скорбь. Я съёжился. Капельки оседали на всех поверхностях, и зябкость проникала сквозь одежду. Я старался отгородиться от городской мороси всем, что только было в моих силах, но он продолжал пропитывать меня омерзительной влагой. 

Ненавижу дождь.

Который час вглядываюсь в бесконечные цифры на экране монитора. В голове шумит и сводит шею. Я мог бы прерваться, но уж больно хочется закончить всё побыстрее. Однако, похоже, я всё-таки переоценил свои силы. Тело явно не выдерживало испытания многочасового сидения за компьютером и требовало перерыв, а, в случае отказа, грозилось совсем перестать выполнять команды. Было принято решение поддаться соблазну и передохнуть, пару минут отлынивания ещё ни одному делу не навредили. Отодвигаюсь от стола, освобождая немного пространства для движения, потягиваюсь. Спина хрустит, как чипсина, но я знаю: она крепче, чем кажется. Отлипаю от стула, с которым за проведённое время уже почти сросся, и плетусь на ватных ногах в кухню. Завариваю большую кружку кофе. Кто-то говорил, что его надо пить умеренно, вот пусть и делает так, а меня не примешивает, не хватало только испытывать муки совести. Заспанными глазами наблюдаю, как вскипает вода. И наконец, райский напиток у меня в кружке, а её тепло приятно охватывает руки. Вот теперь-то я могу по-настоящему расслабиться. 

В комнате отдыха помимо меня было только несколько не менее заспанных людей. Они аморфно расположились на пуфиках, больше походя на желеобразную субстанцию, чем на гордых работников финансовой корпорации. Один апатично потягивал что-то тёмное из стакана, а остальные уткнулись в телефоны или просто пребывали в полусознательном состоянии. Однако никто не нарушал вялой атмосферы, сложившейся здесь, лишними звуками или телодвижениями. Со смешком я подумал, что задерживаться надолго тут нельзя, а то и меня утянет в ватную бездну бездействия. Сочувствую этим работягам, после местных уютных диванчиков очень сложно найти в себе моральные силы вернуться к работе. 

Я угнездился в кресле-мешке в углу комнаты прямо перед громадным панорамным окном, которое корректнее было бы назвать панорамной стеной. Офис находился на 37-ом этаже одного из самых высоких небоскрёбов города. Я не испытывал никакой гордости за место моего труда, но отсюда можно было неплохо любоваться окрестностями, при этом не чувствуя связи с суетящимися внизу людьми, что было каким-никаким плюсом. Правда, в этот раз мне мало что светило, так как туман, поглотивший город отбивал любую возможность разглядеть хоть что-то. Внизу - вязкая мгла, наверху – тучи, и только небоскрёбы крепчайшими опорами поддерживали небесный свод от того, чтобы белое марево наконец срослось воедино. Отключи гравитацию, и я вряд ли бы понял, где земля, с 50-ти процентной вероятностью улетев бы в холодный космос. Попивая бодрящий напиток, рассматривал совершенно не вызывающие доверия тучи. Кто знает, сколько ещё воды в них осталось, чтобы вылить на город новой порцией ливня. Мда, с погодой мне сегодня знатно "повезло". А ведь в другие, более сухие и менее мглистые дни я очень любил сидеть перед этим стеклом, разглядывая город и ловя слегка меланхоличное настроение. А ведь я Кире этот вид вживую ни разу не показывал. Ей бы точно понравилось присматриваться к крошечным домикам и широким улицам. Так и вижу, как она прислоняется к стеклу и устремляет свой завороженный взгляд куда-то вниз, обдавая горячим дыханием окно, от чего то запотевает, закрывая ей видимость. Она отрывается от стекла, протирает его, возвращается к созерцанию, но всё повторяется вновь. Это выглядит забавно и одновременно обидно, никогда не любил эту особенность стёкол, из-за неё становится сложно найти удобную точку обзора. Усмехаюсь себе под нос, окуная его глубже в кружку. Понимаю, что очень хочу это увидеть и делаю мысленную заметку подумать об этом на сегодняшней встрече.

Уже смеркалось, когда я вышел из здания офиса. В это время года солнце и так садится очень рано, а сегодня всё усугубилось густыми тучами, никак не желающими сползать с так полюбившегося им города. Одно хорошо: ливень так и не пошёл, а это значит, что я смогу спокойно дойти в пункт назначения, не набрав при этом полные ботинки воды. Странно, что после утренней пробежки по лужам я ещё не подавал признаков простуды, но это могло догнать меня и завтра.

Фонари только начинали включаться, обливая мостовую душем своего, такого же холодного, как и она, света. Его ледяной хрусталь разбивался о каменную поверхность на множество осколков и впивался в жар человеческих тел сверкающими иглами, вытесняя последние крохи тепла, которые так бестактно нарушали морозное спокойствие вечера. Я выдохнул облачко пара, что было тут же поглощено ненасытным холодом. Покрепче укутался в спасительное пальто, консервируя ускользающее через все щели тепло, таким образом создавая нерушимый барьер, отделяющий меня от уличной стужи.

Выскользнув из переулка, я вышел на широкий пешеходный проспект, заполненный оживлённым народом. Люди галдели на все лады, купаясь в свете ослепительной иллюминации. И что только заставляет их вываливаться всем скопом на улицу в ледяной вечер вместо того, чтобы мирно сидеть в тёплых квартирках? Их как ночных бабочек что ли тянет в самые выжигающе освещённые места, где они сбиваются в толпы и плывут бесформенной массой в известном только им направлении, пока источники света не угаснут, и постепенно оседают в ресторанах и барах? Я чувствовал себя некомфортно в больших скоплениях людей. Когда ты в толпе, у тебя не остаётся выбора, кроме как подчиниться потоку и следовать его воле. Посмей сделать хоть шаг против, и будешь тут же задавлен общей массой. Это касается не только совместного передвижения — твоё мнение ничего не стоит, если большинство решило иначе. Кричи, отстаивай свою правоту, люди не станут слушать, ведь общество уже сделало за них выбор. И что там этот мелкий камешек в сравнении с разрушительной силой людского потока. Толпа не потерпит инакомыслящих. Когда ты один, у тебя нет права голоса, когда ты один, ты - никто. Но когда ты один, тебе легче, извернувшись, избежать народного давления. Тебя никто не держит, никто ни к чему не принуждает, ты можешь проскользнуть там, где толпа будет только яростно бурлить. Когда ты сам по себе, становится проще, но ни один человек не может так жить. Ему всегда придётся сделать послабление и впустить в свою жизнь хотя бы самых близких людей. В конце концов, человек - это животное социальное, и это никак не изменить, как бы всякие хикки не пытались. По крайней мере, это теория, которой придерживаюсь я, строя на её основе свою жизнь. 

Прохожу ещё немного по широченной улице и шмыгаю в еле заметное ответвление, в виде узкого прохода между домами. Режущий глаза свет остаётся позади, теперь освещая мою спину и землю под ступнями, отдавая первенство спасительному полумраку. Как и в любом мегаполисе техническая улочка была завалена мелким мусором: окурки, блестящие упаковки, битое стекло неприятно хрустело под ногами. Не важно, в какой стране или городе, отдались хотя бы чуть-чуть от туристического маршрута и увидишь истинное лицо этого места. Но где вообще существуют начисто вылизанные улочки, которых даже нет на картах? К слову, я изучил такие вот переулки специально, чтобы обходить места большого скопления народа. Моя карта обходных путей была гораздо витиеватей и обширней, чем любая официальная могла предложить. Наверное, таким странно хвастаться, ведь это результат моих собственных недостатков, но упорства в нежелании ходить по людным улицам во мне было настолько много, что я проводил часы, исследуя все возможные ходы, в поиске идеального маршрута. Не без проб и ошибок, но он всё же был найден, хотя и занимал по преодолению больше времени, чем если идти напрямик. Однако я всё равно предпочитал обходить, похоже, что для меня это стало чем-то вроде установки. 

Петляю по лабиринту дворовых переходов. Человеческий гомон стихает по мере моего удаления, и уже через несколько арок я остаюсь в полной тишине. Вслушиваюсь в стук собственных шагов, эхом отдающийся в безмолвии окружающего меня кольца зданий. Хочешь не хочешь, а тревожные мысли начинают копошиться в голове. Усиленно стараясь не думать о том, кто может поджидать меня за следующим закоулком, миную ещё несколько улочек. Финальный поворот выводит меня на аллею, по обе стороны которой расположилось несметное множество магазинов, ресторанов и других, упорно впаривающих прохожим свои услуги, контор. Перехожу на противоположную сторону и иду вдоль ряда зданий, высматривая нужное мне. И вот, замечаю знакомую дверь, подхожу ближе, по спине бегут мурашки будоражащего ощущения, створки бесшумно разъезжаются, приглашая меня войти. Глаза ту же слепит от непривычно яркого освещения, но после того, как я перестаю жмуриться, взору предстаёт стерильно белая приёмная. Взгляду не за что зацепиться, просторная комната не заставлена ничем, кроме стойки регистрации в самом её конце и двух дверей по обе стороны. Кажется, будто помещение специально сделали таким пустым и ослепляюще белым, чтобы отбить у посетителей желание оставаться тут надолго и заставить побыстрее пройти вглубь здания.

Всё то время, пока я снимал пальто и шёл через пустую комнату, ко мне были прикованы два немигающих глаза рецепционистки. Я прислонился грудью к стойке, над которой возвышалась девушка-андроид, сверлящая меня взглядом. Наконец, в её голове что-то щёлкнуло, и она поздоровалась со мной слегка безразличным голосом. Машина улыбнулась, не прекращая давить на меня своим взором. Я поёжился и отвёл глаза, стараясь не концентрироваться на её присутствии. Кое-как промямлил своё имя и цель визита — ненавижу эту мою черту, но ничего не могу с ней поделать. Рецепционистка опять на какое-то время подвисла, заставляя меня погружаться в липкую панику всё глубже. Она уже начала подступать к горлу, когда андроид выдала своё: "Ваша регистрация подтверждена. Проходите пожалуйста, пятая дверь слева, кабинет номер 10. Вас уже ожидают. Желаете ли, чтобы Вас провели?" - трясу головой в знак отказа и стремительно двигаюсь в указанном направлении. Автоматическая дверь радушно раздвигает створки своей пасти, впуская меня в глотку узкого коридора, и только после её захлопывания, отделяющего меня от сверкающей белизной приёмной, выдыхаю. Сползаю по стенке на скамью ожидания, скручиваюсь, так что чуть ли не ложась грудью на колени, обхватываю голову руками. Подступающая к горлу тошнота медленно отходит, и я начинаю дышать спокойнее. Что-то сегодня меня колбасит сильнее, чем обычно, это начинает пугать. Может и вправду дело в давящей атмосфере сверкающей комнаты, а может мне пора к доктору сходить, успокоительные какие хоть пропишет. 

Медленно поднимаюсь со скамьи и плетусь по длинной и узкой кишке коридора, пока не подхожу к нужной мне двери. Ручка привычно ложится в ладонь. Плавным движением поворачиваю её и прохожу в небольшой кабинет. Ради экономии, некоторые входы тут сделаны без всякой электроники, и, вообще, даже несмотря на мнимый прогресс, автоматические двери сейчас распространены не так уж и повсеместно. Комната выглядела маленькой, из-за заполняющего её количества аппаратуры. Находящиеся в выключенном состоянии, приборы не перетягивали на себя внимание, и кабинет даже казался уютным. Стены украшали фотографии сияющих радостью людей — очевидно довольных клиентов, а посредине комнаты раскинулось огромное кресло, головную часть которого обрамлял массивный купол с внушающим числом проводов и датчиков, тянущихся своим путанным многообразием к потолку. Несмотря на размеры, оно было выполнено очень изящно и так и манило взгромоздиться на свою упругую поверхность. Обойдя его стороной, я опустился на стул, стоящий возле рабочего стола, приютившегося в дальнем углу комнаты, ожидая, пока его хозяин почтит меня своим присутствием. Стал рассматривать предметы, заваливающие стол: стопки громоздких папок, кучи бесхозной бумаги, файлы, канцтовары, другие вещи, очевидно, не связанные с работой, и которые сложно опознать под грудой документов. В центре этой неразберихи, аккуратно брошенная между листами бумаг, надорванная упаковка фисташек, чудом не опрокинувшаяся на лежащий рядом файл. На самом краю стола пристроилась, так оберегаемая от царящего хаоса, фотография, с замершими на ней людьми. Семья из трёх человек: папа держал на плечах девочку лет шести, прижимая к себе приятной внешности женщину. Все очень мило улыбались камере, было видно, что это поистине счастливое семейство.

Внезапно, со стороны выхода послышалось шебуршание, и через несколько секунд в комнату ввалился невысокий мужчина средних лет, одетый в белый халат, длинноватый для его роста, который комично волочился за ним по полу, на удивление, не доставляя никакого дискомфорта своему носителю. Рукава были закатаны до локтя, а на одном виднелось тёмное пятно, по всей видимости, от кофе. Образ завершали нелепо сидящие на переносице очки, которые явно забывали вовремя протирать. Человек, прижимающий к груди ещё одну папку с документами, рассеянно осмотрел помещение. Он заметил меня, и на его лице ту же расплылась добродушная улыбка. "Привет тебе, дружище! - он ловко швырнул папку в кучу к остальным, освобождая руки, и весело потряс мою протянутую ладонь. - Чего так давно к нам не заявлялся, я уже думал, что забуду, как ты выглядишь!" - его весёлые глаза скосились на меня выжидающе. Я замялся: "Да всё как-то не получалось, на работе завал был". Он посмотрел на меня через прищур проницательных глаз: "Ну, оправдываться работой - это каждый мастак, придумал бы что пооригинальней. И чего-то вид у тебя больно подавленный. Случилось может что?" Я растерялся, его профессионально читающий людей взгляд улавливал во мне то, что порой я сам не мог разглядеть: "Да нет, день, вроде, самый обычный, только погода омерзительная была". Испытывающий меня взгляд не отступил, только приобрёл скептические черты, моя вторая отговорка его, очевидно, тоже не удовлетворила. Не найдя, что ответить, я решил съехать с допроса, переведя тему разговора на всегда уважаемою моим собеседником: "Да ладно тебе. Скажи хоть, как дочка поживает?" - "О, это ты хорошо спросил. - Он заметно оживился, эта тема его интересовала в любое время, - Недавно в зоопарк ходили. К школьному проекту надо было писать про образ жизни обезьян, так и решили на них вживую поглазеть. Была там одна ручная мартышка, её, как аттракцион для фотографирования, на плечи сажали, ну ты знаешь. Моя мелкая сама становиться боялась, поэтому макаку мне на плечо посадили, а дочку я на руки взял. Может обезьяну бананами перекормили, и она привыкла, что всё жёлтое - еда, или просто так проявляла интерес, но она как вцепится в волосы мелкой! Ну, ты бы видел этот ужас на её лице! Еле отодрали. Теперь она ни на шаг к приматам не приближается, а в школе задание писать про пингвинов будем", - он громко рассмеялся, его узкие очки, нацепленные на переносицу, грозились упасть, но были вовремя подхвачены и усажены на место. Вдруг он резко остановился, и уставился на мою физиономию, догадавшись, что его отвлекают. Его лицо вмиг стало серьёзным, он уселся за свой стол, не обращая внимание на беспорядок, жестом указал и мне сесть на стул, с которого я благополучно встал, ещё когда приветствовал его. Он посмотрел на меня мягко, но в тоже время внимательно: "Рассказывай".

Понимаю, что шанс сбежать упущен, утыкаюсь взглядом в пол, собираясь с духом. "Сегодня особенная дата, - я откинулся на спинку стула, поднял глазах к потолку, - у Киры день рождения, хотел ей подарок сделать», - я развернул лицо обратно к собеседнику, ожидая его реакции. Он расслабился, а его улыбка приобрела немного печальный оттенок, однако в глазах появилась уверенность: "Вот оно что, а я уж даже беспокоиться начал. Хотя, зная тебя, я бы больше удивился, если бы ты просто пришёл повидать старого друга. А про праздник Киры я совсем уж запамятовал, сейчас подберём тебе что-нибудь", - он ухмыльнулся себе под нос, принимая вызов, вскочил с насиженного места, склонился над столом и начал оживлённо рыться в бумагах. Я наблюдал за этим действом с нескрываемым интересом, не мог представить, как в этом хаосе можно что-то отыскать: "Я не удивлён, что у тебя беспорядок, но почему ты перестал хранить документы в цифровом виде?" Он посмотрел на меня полным боли взглядом: "У нас недавно сбой в системе произошёл, так и не разобрались с чего вдруг. Данные не пострадали, но могли. И с тех пор начальство обязало нас хранить важную информацию на физических носителях, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Никак не могу адаптироваться к новым условиям, и как только раньше у людей получалось разбираться с этим? Никакого удобства поиска!" Я издал ехидный смешок: "Раньше и я сомневался, что в таком завале жить можно, но ты же как-то справляешься". Мой собеседник скорчил обиженную гримасу, задетый тем, как я отреагировал на его жалобу: "Нет, чтобы посочувствовать, как нормальный человек! Хотя странно от тебя такого ожидать", - он съязвил в ответ на колкость, правда, меня это нисколько не задело. На самом деле он знал, как меня ранить, но, похоже, предпочёл вернуться к делу: "Лучше скажи, есть ли какие задумки для праздника?" - вопрос вывел меня из пассивного бездействия, и я начал пересказывать ему восторженное созерцание Кирой города, о котором думал ещё на работе. Он слушал меня внимательно, не отрываясь от задумчивого перебирания бумаг. В какой-то момент его лицо просветлело, он щёлкнул пальцами и отошёл к массивному шкафу, который, без детального рассмотрения, можно было принять за часть стены. Порывшись ещё немного там, он вытащил тонкий файл и торжественно поднёс его к моему лицу. "Есть вариант: наполненный эмоциями и позитивом вечер в ресторане на вершине телебашни. Вид - закачаешься! Так она ещё и крутится вокруг своей оси, можно увидеть весь город", - он сделал паузу, наблюдая за моим, прикованным к бумажке взглядом, довольный моей заинтересованностью, он продолжил перечислять плюсы, всячески рекламируя мне этот вариант. "Я гарантирую тебе суперское воспоминание, - с его финальным аргументом сложно было поспорить, ведь это именно он занимался вопросами моих воспоминаний уже долгое время, и я ещё ни разу не жаловался. - Правда есть один минус: оно дорого тебе обойдётся, его цена…" - "Цена не важна, - я перервал его на полуслове, - ты же знаешь, мне для Киры ничего не жалко". Он кивнул, и потёр руки, довольный проделанной работой по продаже мне выгодного предложения. Хотя я просто не мог не согласиться, в конце концов, это его работа, и он в ней профи. Но я и не был против, ведь вкусу его доверял. Просияв радостной ухмылкой, он оставил меня заполнять документы, а сам поспешил к монитору управления настраивать агрегат. Я погрузился в подробное прочтение договора, пока на фоне начинала свой мерный гул просыпающаяся ото сна машина. 

Разобравшись с бумажной волокитой и поставив размашистую подпись, я подошёл к креслу, разлегшемуся в рабочем состоянии чуть ли не на всю комнату, превратившись в уютное ложе. Ещё раз глянул на вдохновлённо изучающую интерфейс фигуру, которая, почувствовав на себе взгляд, оторвалась от своего занятия и одобрительно показала мне большой палец. Всё, машина настроена, данные загружены, аппарат готов к работе, все ждут только меня. Я выдыхаю, успокаивая разбушевавшиеся нервы, ловлю дежавю, и ложусь в мягко принимающие меня объятья технологичного ложа. Материал обивки приятно окутывает тело, подстраиваясь под фигуру. Лоб осторожно обхватывают датчики, и шлем, опустившийся на голову, окончательно отделяет меня от реальности, погружая в мир грёз. В мир, где я вижу Киру, которая смотрит на меня полными радости глазами, где она, распахнув рот от восхищения, припадает к стеклу и отдаётся искреннему наслаждению мерцающими огнями ночного города. Они переливаются в её глазах, озаряя их сказочным свечением. Она смеётся и тыкает тонким пальцем в панорамное окно, призывая меня посмотреть. "Отсюда видно твой дом!" - я слышу её голос, звенящий радостью хрустальных колокольчиков, и утопаю искрах её лучистого настроения. Я пропитываюсь её восторгом и сам начинаю заливисто смеяться. Я счастлив. Я с Кирой.

**Author's Note:**

> На написание этой работы меня сподвигла фраза, которую однажды выдал папа: " Мы меняем деньги на воспоминания". Правда, не думала, что смогу словить вдохновение с одной лишь фразы, но я не перестаю себя удивлять. Всем сердцем желаю, чтобы моё творчество увидело как можно больше людей, поэтому, обрадуюсь каждой ссылочке на этот ориджинал. Фидбек - это то, что заставляет меня подрываться от счастья! Обожаю кудосы, а каждый коммент окрыляет меня до конца дня! Возможно даже, именно в твоём комментарии я и найду ту фразу, что вдохновит меня не написание следующей работы.✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧


End file.
